


Young Warrior

by ziva_lives_on



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Ghostfacers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva_lives_on/pseuds/ziva_lives_on





	Young Warrior

Corbett was 23 when he died. Ed remembers a burnt cake made by Maggie and Spruce, filled with sugar and cream and a few Cherokee medicinal herbs when Maggie wasn't looking, because if anyone needed protection it was Corbett who still jumped every time the toaster popped. It tasted terrible of course, but Corbett looked so damn happy when he got it, like all his dreams had come true in the form of a shitty cake with 'Happy Birthday Corbett' written on it with a shaky hand. He spent a whole week blushing afterwards. Things were good then, and Corbett finally felt like a proper part of the team. Then the Morton House happened and everything fell apart.

At his funeral, there were a lot of tears. Ed lost count of the times people wailed "so young" before collapsing into heavy sobbing. A minister talked about a life cut short, and half way through the eulogy Ed broke down crying and had to leave. After that, Ed promised himself that he'd forget about it all. He let Harry hire a new intern, a better one by all accounts, and he went back to thinking about ghosts and girls. Two years later, Ed didn't cry anymore. Two years later, the last person Ed expects to see staring back at him in the mirror is Corbett. It was nothing but a flash of an angry face, gone before Ed had even realizes what was happening. He decides not to mention it to anyone and denounces it as nothing but a guilty conscience wrecking havoc on his mind.

A few weeks later, it's Corbett's 26th birthday and Ed's drunk and lonely. His house is dark and cold, and for the first time since the funeral, he's feeling sentimental so he goes to the store and buys cake mix with the intention of eating it with a spoon while watching Buffy reruns. Sometimes he wonders if Corbett thinks he's forgotten about him. Sometimes he wonders if Corbett's angry at him for pretending that the Morton House never happened. When he gets home, he knows something isn't right and there's a chill in his spine that hasn't been there since he saw Corbett's eyes glaring at him in his reflection. He doesn't eat the cake mix in the end. He bakes a shitty cake and writes 'Happy Birthday Corbett' on it with a drunken hand. It looks worse than the one he'd seen years before, but he still rams a candle in the middle of it and lights it.

"I know you're pretty pissed at me, Corbett," He slurs, "But I haven't forgotten you... I could never forget you, not ever"

He closes his eyes and makes a wish, even though it's not his birthday and he stopped believing in magic a long time ago. When he opens his eyes again, the candles have been blown out and he can do nothing but watch the trail of smoke rise up from them. 

Ed believed in the supernatural with all his heart, but never had it made him happier than the next day when he woke up and found the uneaten cake wrecked and  'I love you too, Ed' smeared on the kitchen table in icing.

 


End file.
